List of Unnamed Characters from Season Four
Rampage Uniform #1 This Uniform was a Philadelphia Police Officer who was stationed to corydon off the area at the Woodland Valley Mall on September 23, 1995, after Cameron Coulter and Neal Hanlon shot and killed fifteen bystanders before taking their own lives. When Cameron's parent's Jim Coulter and Mrs. Coulter arrived to look for Cameron, the Uniform informed them Cameron was suspected of being one of the shooters. The Uniform's whereabouts in 2006 are unknown. : The Uniform was played by Luis Villalta. The War at Home Female Principal This Female Principal was principal of of the elementary school where Lindsey Taylor and Penny Kozlowski attended. In 2004, she officiated an event allowing student to meet war heroes from their neighborhood, which included Lindsey's mother Dana Taylor, Penny's father Charles Kozlowski, and Dana's friend Tommy Kelly. The Principal's whereabouts in 2006 are unknown. : The Female Principal was played by Saundra McClain. Boy This Boy was a student at Lindsey Taylor's elementary school in 2004, when Lindsey's mother Dana Taylor took questions about the war in Iraq, where she lost her arm. When the boy asked if she'd ever "wasted" somebody, she solemnly told of the death of her friend Frank, who'd been killed in Iraq. The Boy's whereabouts in 2006 are unknown. : The Boy was played by Malik Kirkwood. Saving Sammy School Principal This School Principal was the principal of Ritter Union High School which Ruby Harris, Brent Harris, and Doug Sommer attended in 2003. : The School Principal was played by Helen McCardle. Lonely Hearts Camera Girl This Camera Girl was a worker at Love Juncture. She recorded Martha Puck's video. : The Camera Girl was played by Sarah Christine Smith. Forever Blue Priest This Priest officiated at a church attended by Jimmy and Eileen Bruno in 1968. On July 7 of that year, he baptized the Bruno's youngest son, with Jimmy's partner Sean "Coop" Cooper and Coop's father Brogan "Sarge" Cooper in attendance. The priest, whom Coop referred to as "Father Mac", had known the younger Cooper since childhood, when Coop was an alterboy at the church. Like the others, he took Coop's tardy arrival at the ceremony in stride. The Priest's whereabouts in 2006 are unknown. : The Priest was played by Dennis Mooney. It's unclear what "Father Mac" is short for. 8:03 AM Dealer #1 This Dealer was in a drug dealing gang with Skill Jones in late 2001. On New Year's Eve of that year, the gang abducted Champ, another dealer who'd been moving in on their territory, and the Dealer forced Skill to cut off part of Champ's right ear with a pair of pliers. The incident would lead Skill to finally quit the gang and try to turn his life around. The Dealer's whereabouts in 2007 are unknown. : The Dealer was played by Christian Redd. Clinic Worker This Clinic Worker worked at a rehab clinic in 2002, when Madison Reed tried to get her mother Shirley Reed admitted there. The Clinic Worker informed her that the clinic was filled to capacity and they couldn't admit her for the night. Madison pleaded with the worker to help her, but the Clinic Worker could only give her a number to call. The Clinic Worker's whereabouts in 2007 are unknown. : The Clinic Worker was played by Melody Butiu. The Good-Bye Room Boy This Boy was the grandson of Huck Oberland. Both were attending a party in 2007, when Detectives Scotty Valens and Nick Vera arrived to question Huck. The Boy answered the door and called for his grandfather when they asked for "Mr. Oberland". : The Boy was played by Joss Saltzman. Brat #1 & Brat #2 These two Brats were two bad-behaved boys who lived near St. Mary's Home For Unwed Mothers in 1964. They pelted Hilary West, Karen Watson, and several of the other girls there with eggs and taunted them until Karen threw rocks at them, driving them away, though this only got her in trouble with Sister Margaret. The Brats' whereabouts in 2007 are unknown. : Brat #1 was played by Sterling Beaumon. : Brat #2 was played by Jordan Green. Singing Pregnant Girl #1 & Singing Pregnant Girl #2 These Singing Pregnant Girls were two of several pregnant teens sent to St. Mary's Home For Unwed Mothers in 1964. Several of the girls made a day trip into town, including a visit to a record store, where Hilary West bought a tape recorder with a microphone. The girls tried to amuse Karen Watson with a cheesy rendition of "Where Did Our Love Go?" by the Supremes. Their whereabouts in 2007 are unknown. : Singing Pregnant Girl #1 was played by Delia Sweeney. : Singing Pregnant Girl #2 was played by Leslie Murphy. A Dollar, A Dream Social Worker This Social Worker worked at a homeless shelter where Marlene Bradford and her daughters Natalie and Abby Bradford stayed the first night after losing their house in 1999. When Vita Chacon refused to move from the last remaining bed, which had been assigned to the Bradfords, the Social Worker reminded her the rules that mothers with children recieve priority and insisted Vita move. The Social Worker's whereabouts in 2007 are unknown. : The Social Worker was played by Verda Bridges. Stand Up and Holler Cheerleader #1 This Cheerleader was a student at Birmingham High School in 1997, a friend of squad captain Becca Abrams, and apparently part of her entourage as well. When Rainey Karlsen announced she was quitting the squad and told Becca off, this cheerleader, along with another, helped Becca retaliate by holding Rainey down while Becca force-fed her a beer spiked with "Liquid X", unaware that Celeste Church had deliberately added a fatal amount of the drug to poison herself. When Rainey suddenly started reacting to the drug, the cheerleaders fled, leaving Celeste alone with Rainey. : The Cheerleader was played by Paydin LoPachin. Her whereabouts in 2007, when Rainey's death was solved and Becca was arrested, are unknown, though she probably faced charges herself for her role in Rainey's death. Torn Man #1 This Man was opposed to votes for women in 1919. At a rally organized by local suffragettes on June 9 of that year, he pelted their leader, Alice B. Harris, with a tomato, though Alice was undeterred. Seeing Alice stand up to the man left an impression on Francis Stone, and was the first step towards her joing their movement. : Man #1 was played by Alex Demir. He was presumably deceased by 2007. Policeman #1 This Policeman led a raid on the headquarters of Philadelphia's local chapter of suffragettes in 1919, based on trumpted up charges that they were operating a bordello. He and several other officers arrested Alice, Francis, and the other suffragettes, threatening to charge Alice with resisting arrest as well when she objected. : Policeman #1 was played by Rob Elk. He was presumably deceased by 2007. Cargo Longshoreman This Longshoreman worked at Harrison Marine Terminal with Mike Chulaski under Roy Gardocki in 2005. When Mike declined Roy's offer of an after-work drink at the end of their shift on May 20 of that year, saying he had to work on his boat, The Longshoreman ribbed Mike about the attention he paid on the boat. Both the Longshoreman and Roy were skeptical of Mike's intention to sail to Florida that summer. The Longshoreman's whereabouts in 2007 are unknown. : The Longshoreman was played by Mike Grief. Superintendent This Superintendent was the caretaker of an apartment building where Ellen Rush was living in 2007. After Ellen didn't answer her door for a week, the Superintendent called Ellen's daughter Lilly Rush, hoping she'd speak to her mother. The Superintendent noted that Ellen talked about Lilly being smart and having a good job. He also asked if she could help with Ellen's rent, which was three weeks overdue. When he let Lilly into Ellen's apartment, they found her mother unconscious on the floor. Lilly quickly had the Superintendent call 911. : The Superintendent was played by J.D. Hall. Stalker Commander This Commander was in command of a SWAT unit that responded when Ed Marteson brought a gun into Homicide and took several hostages. The Commander wanted to take out Ed with a shot from a sharp-shooter, despite Detective Scotty Valens' objections that the Commander was putting Scotty's friends and colleagues in danger. Though the sharp-shooter was able to hit Ed, it was a non-fatal shot and Ed shot and wounded Lieutenant John Stillman in response. Scotty again objected to the Commander's tactics, though the Commander only reprimanded him. Unwilling to trust his friends' lives to the SWAT unit any further, Scotty broke through the Commander's perimiter and slipped into the building, where he eventually took out Ed himself. Scotty would have to defend his actions to Internal Affairs weeks later, however. : The Commander was played by Roberto Sanchez. 4